Theories why YGG came to an end.
Just curious if anyone had any theories as to why the characters and the whole franchise was terminated by Nickelodeon? Not only is the main show gone, as well as any other spinoffs, but even the characters and merchandise itself are no more. From 2007 til the late 2010's, parents and kids alike were in wonderment from YGG. Everywhere I went that sold Gabba stuff, kids really lit up and parents were quite happy to buy it up. Maybe i should ask Nickelodeon about what happened to YGG and the mersch or DvDs. Everything YGG related from Noggin, iTunes, Prime, and the Nick Jr. website may be gone now, but the gang's final appearance was in 2016. But why...why would Nick and many other streaming services pretty much terminate and kill such a dancey, awesome, and all-around hip children's show? Even as a teen I could fully appreciate and get into the show, and see how well it musta connected to a much younger audience. Now I am confused and saddened as to why Nickelodeon has chosen to pack up what would still be a great franchise and series for kids. Especially compared to all the other stuff out there. - Kate A lot of people I've talked to seem to think that the Wiggles' guest appearance contributed to the cancellation. I am disgusted with the children television today. Who's with me? �� Well, we still have Sesame Street, but now Elmo is pretty much the only character and I want something beside that. We need YGG back! No they won't ��. Hey wait, Nick Jr is bringing back Yo Gabba Gabba! according to Wikipedia. Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!! I hope that news is true. I am so excited for this show to come back on television. It's my favorite show! - Max Woo-Hoo! So excited! - Sarah It starts airing on January 3rd. - Maddie That's wonderful! Jack's Big Music Show is also coming back. �� - Madeline Amazing! - Kate Wait a second, this news must be fake! �� - Sarah Hmm? - Keeley Never trust Wikipedia. It doesn't seem to be true The only true thing about Wikipedia is the biographies. - Madison This is going to be a long time until YGG comes back on television. �� - Sarah It's never coming back, Nick Jr. just wants to show Paw Patrol instead! �� - Maddie YGG plays regularly on Cbeebies in the United Kingdom. Just thought I'd mention it. It also airs on Canada's Family Jr (formally Disney Junior), but very early in the morning. - Garrison We already knew in the United States. - Kate That's not fair... :C Yesternight I threw a temper tantrum while being stressed out because it wasn't coming back on Nick Jr. while my parents came in and calmed me down. I went to sleep and dreamt about Super Maddie saving the day once again! - Maddie Is it a UK dub? - Nathan No! A UK dub aired on Channel 5 and Nick Jr UK, but the original US version airs on CBeebies. - Garrison I agree 100% that Nick NEEDS to run YGG on one of their channels. Given how 70 episodes were produced, they could easily air it daily for some time to come. There's nothing at all dated about the feel or freshness of the show, and I guarantee the show's charm, kookyness, funky songs and musical guests would deeply resonate with children today. W!ldBrain now treats the show itself pretty poorly too, and I feel they struck gold with YGG in the past. What puzzles me is how after 2011, Nick done very little(if anything) with YGG since then. How does Nick not see it as a goldmine, even if its just endless reruns and new iTunes compilations/merchandise? - Maddie This is the very thread that encouraged me to start posting here again. I had to say something. I wish Nick would have at least honored it on its 10th anniversary. To say something like they tried doing this and that but it didn’t work out. I would have preferred it rather than leaving us hanging. That way we wouldn’t assume: “OH! NICK DOESN’T CARE ABOUT GABBA AT ALL!” They made it look like those who spread the word about the plans were lying… �� I still can’t get over that disappointment I had when next to nothing happened. It makes me sad to know that by 2012, all the things they had in store for Lance ‘n’ Co. never came to existence. I got back into the series in late 2012, so I missed a LOT of what went on. Probably the most I regret missing out on were appearances. I’ve only been able to see two but I hardly saw either of them. The first when my sister Maddie let me know that a crossover with "The Fresh Beat Band" existed (she re-watched it in 2015, then watched and became a fan of strictly YGG in 2017), and second on the August 2015 Delta Airlines flight safety video (This appearance I saw even less of. I didn’t know that they (sans DJ Lance) were going to be on, so I tried watching it from the beginning. I was forced to go to bed. When they finally did appear and I saw it the next morning, my sister Ryan kept preventing me from seeing much of it since I wasn’t finished with something for school. That music playing in the background during their appearance was funky. I desperately want to see their appearances on Arthur and Big Time Rush. (Could someone please post or send me those if you can? ) I know it’s already been said but it’s true: YGG is infinity times better than what’s shown on Nick Jr. today. There are a few gems out there, but there will never be one with such quality and feel as this. YGG is such a keeper! I hope that whatever the problem(s) may have been can get resolved soon or whatever that needs to be done in order for a revival (not a reboot) to take place. The franchise doesn’t deserve to be packed away in the vault like some forgotten memory; it’s special. Nick doesn’t know what they’re missing here! By the way, why do people think The Wiggles have to do with the cancellation? If it was, all they’d have to do is stop airing the only episode they guest starred in, not the entire series altogether. - Lauren I can totally imagine Yo Gabba Gabba on Universal Kids. It's even more fitting. You know what happened to the Wiggles. Playhouse Disney rejected them and Sprout started re-airing them. - Nathan Preschool channels completely confuse me. By the way, Nick Jr. now kinda has the same shows that Disney Junior has! I don't like how Nella the Princess Knight came out, nor do I like Shimmer and Shine... and Rusty Rivets is a lame attempt at being an obvious clone of Bob the Builder, it also tries but fails at being the Postman Pat/ Fireman Sam type show it wants to be. Something's very fishy about the whole thing. Yet Nickelodeon's totally forgotten about and dropped Gabba like a hot potato. Gabba was a huge hit for Nickelodeon and was a much needed jolt to childrens television in general providing that a hip show effectively taught, entertained, and totally captivated kids and was also embraced by adults/parents with incredible characters, guest stars, and songs. CBeebies' Play Safe with Yo Gabba Gabba shorts seemed like a generic placeholder. Something to keep the brand active, but Nick Jr. doesn't seem to be airing it AT ALL. Not that it wasn't without its moments but it was largely a way to keep the gang visible. Not that that's a bad thing at all - that's certainly FAR more preferable than the nothingness of the last few years. Maybe Gabba got lost in the shuffle. By the time they got their current leadership, perhaps the fact they still had Gabba somewhere within their properties got totally lost. Yet wasn't there announcements that there would be quite a bit of stuff coming up with YGG's 10th anniversary? Maybe there was nothing official and it was all fan/fansite speculation but i could swear there was official announcements/press releases to that effect. No airings of YGG but also the complete disappearance of dvds/cds? Unacceptable. This is not a show that should be so actively forgotten about or let go. It's solely been the word of mouth and actions of former YGG fans passing the show on to their kids, younger siblings, and friends that keep it alive and that's just wrong. As a sidenote, there are lots of Wiggles haters out there so any rumors about their guest appearance had anything to do with them are just those wackos imposing their agenda into something totally bizarre. Their numerous appearances with Playschool, Bananas in Pyjamas, Barney, Mickey Mouse, Snug's House, and Sesame Street sure hasn't hurt them any, have they? The only reason i can see for them not continuing would be the falling ratings of increased competition in children's programming. Gabba is desperately missed and needed. It filled a huge cliche in children's television which has only left all that much more bigger a hole since its bedtime. The show's been off the air for enough years to where all Viacom would have to do is air the reruns/rerelease the dvds to a whole new group of kids and their appreciative fans. Given Nickelodeon's children programming, it wouldn't be out of place or not fit in. - Devon There are just so many things you listed that actually answered themselves. Gabba was a much needed jolt, sure... but now people don't want jolt, they want (or are told to want) this anal retentive, highstrung stuff that treats the kids like they're all very slow and unintelligent, having characters wait around to answer their own questions while talking very slowly. I truly believe that Blue's Clues was one of the horsemen of the children's TV Apocalypse, and everyone was copying that format. EVEN The Wiggles. Nick's preschool line up consists of multiple shows EXACTLY like PAW Patrol. I'd hate to see them do CGI versions of the characters where they ask viewers where the red triangle is (right behind them) for 20 seconds when an artificial audience voice over shouts the answer, then congratulating the real audience for not doing anything. I've said it a million times, TV (at least as we know it in ways we know) is NOT an interactive medium. Shows like Blue's Clues, The Good Night Show, and even Gabba treated the audience as just that. They'd talk to them and encourage them to participate in on screen activities, but only like they're friendly TV personalities talking directly to their audience. As for DVD's... let's put it this way. Viacom is HORRIBLE at releasing things on DVD. Sure, when it comes to movies, they can do no wrong, but when it comes to TV shows, they have no bloody idea what they're doing at all ever ever in the history of ever. We've been lucky thus far with the Spongebob releases, but they feel like they have to sell the same amount of TV DVD's as their movies. We have Nick compilation releases. That was the best they could do. Even with their high rated Loud House, they can't release the show unless they cobble it into "movies." Seriously, compete season sets won't KILL you! Think of it this way. You'd think that as Popular as Dora the Explorer is, we would have seen better Go Diego Go releases. We got like 2 3 episode singles and that was it. Now, I'm not expecting complete series sets of Gabba with a milliondy trillion special features... a series of single disk releases, even subcontracted, may just get interest in the property again. Or reruns, but as they're set in their ways with preschool programming (which is like preprepreschool now), it's not such an easy task. I'm not saying we need new episodes (though that would be great) but just releasing what you have will go far enough. I couldn't have said it better! W!ldBrain owns all the rights now, heck it was a Nick/W!ldBrain/Magic Store/TattieMoon venture to begin with, and had always had Nickelodeon television rights....such is why their refusal to air it on any of their channels makes no sense. I think some sort of internal politics or *something* we're not privy too is the reason. Barney is still on the air (Universal Kids to be exact), and I would never ever let any kid watch that insult of a show. I'm greatful I at least have some of the dvds. I agree...I think fans should petition Nick to bring back Gabba I say fans should just take to downloading. Seriously, I know thats "taboo" to say, but honestly...waiting 15-35 years for the home release of shows is baloney. Yes, downloading is what killed the anime dvd industry in America...but these companies have to learn that they can't toy with fans like that. Second, it is absolutely terrible just how far down the evolutionary scale children's morning programming has fallen. I thought it was bad with Blue's Clues, Barney and Teletubbies...but the "pause" stuff is just ridiculous. Not to mention, wayyyyy too many shoddy cgi series. The cgi is so bad, that it would have been laughed out of a room back in 1984. Reboot had better cg in 1994 than this stuff(like PAW Patrol) Yo Gabba Gabba got kids dancing to the antics of the cast and the musical guests. I was 7 when the show debuted, and it "jolted" me as you'd say for just how darn magical and infectious it was. I'm glad Universal Kids is showing The Wiggles, as its about time they were shown on cable...but Gabba, why Nick would abandon the franchise is beyond me. It's a PBS thing, but he aired on Cartoonito and Milkshake where I lived. They have shows that last for god knows how long and then they slowly ease them out. heck, the flop bomb failure of Boohbah (originating from CiTV and Nick Jr) was on for at least 3 years of deep discount clearance toys and merchandise no one wanted before they got rid of it. It is the same longevity that kept Sesame Street on for 50 years (as well as Mr. Rogers for 33), and unfortunately it kept a lot of flash in the pan garbage like Barney long after anyone even cared. Teletubbies was on for 12 years on American TV about. It was an annoying fad, but CBeebies still runs the show to this day. It's their longest-running show. Exactly. It's all about how cheap and ugly and loud they can make these things. They're all really disposable (unfortunately not Dora which has been around WAAAAY longer than it should have) and replaceable with similar looking and sounding junk. I wish more shows took the Wubbzy and Mr. Men show route and actually made a SHOW first and put educational stuff intermittently into it, instead of making the entire show about pausing and looking for stuff like it's a cheap computer game. Gabba just doesn't fit into that. They're not cheap CGI characters that sit around asking questions an imaginary audience answers. Sesame Street even bowed down to that bad model to some extent (they shook it off for the most part). All the shows Nick wants to air are exactly the same as everything else. Sure, I'm glad they got Zuma and Everest in that show, but all the taken for granted Nick/Milkshake characters in the world can't make PAW Patrol interesting for kids over the age of too young to have an imprint. I feel Sesame Street is quality. I know some(including those in a somewhat unofficial Sesame Workshop capacity) feel annoyed by Abby Cadabby's sudden rise to Sesame fame (yet there's dozens of merchandise or anything for her as of yet), but it's nowhere like Elmo proportions. YGG's rock undertones are amazing! I couldn't get into Blue Peter. I definitely could not get into Playschool Australia, And maybe it's a cultural thing, but I had a hard time getting into Polka Dot Door (tho I do have a softspot for Mr. Dressup) However I strongly feel Gabba is the rightful heir to being a strong franchise, and it is truly the best franchise in children's television since Balamory (a CBeebies show which Brian Jameson created and Andrew Agnew starred in) ended. One of the intentions of a kids show is to both entertain but comfort and bring out a sense of wonder. CGI is too sterile to do that, as much as I know Nick has worked hard on Blue's Clues and You. I believe there is a deep longing, even a sadness amongst parents who feel dismayed by not having Gabba around. Who remember the great 2007-2012 run and are confused as to why the carpet was so suddenly yanked from the franchise. I can almost guarantee there are still parents who send emails to Nick or inquire to Nick stores as to why Gabba is no more. I just remember how 2007-2010 parents and kids alike just really lit up with joy when they happened upon Gabba merchandise, or even Gabba DVDs. For Viacom to have taken that away for no given reason seems pretty lousy. I sometimes feel like the rabid preschool TV fans into both Balamory and Me Too! tend to shun from Gabba, simply because it's post JH "children's programming". If more CBeebies fans opened themselves to and took a YGG test drive, they'd see what a magical and engrossing show it is. - David There is something very special about Balamory that I have to say I'm liking more than MT! and W&T (and I love them both)... the multilayered co-existance of species going through similar problems, maybe? I dunno what it is, but it shines throughout. Now, I didn't think much of Gabba at first until I saw some clips and bits of episodes (and mostly Muno and Toodee's appearance on Arthur where they took us a BTS tour of their show totally won their characters for me) I thought this was a clever little series that's too good to be stuck on cable while CBeebies farted out bad Thomas the Tank Engine knockoffs (ewww! Chuggington). I'm wondering, just like Balamory, would it have hit a bigger audience outside of cable. But then again, Nick was standard by then and most of everyone had cable by then. I knew I should have bought some of the VHS when they were clearing them out... As for Abby? Well, any character in the situation they put her in would have been scrutinized. Personally, I LOVE that she can beam people in using magic (much like Plex), but I don't like how she changed her dress in Season 49. Abby's great, but she's even better when he's palling around with Elmo. Let's continue to Wiggle and Zoom into the future! - Rebecca Super WHY!'s gotta be the worst of all of that. (Why don't they cancel that garbage and put the 1970s Electric Company or the 70s Zoom back on the air in its place?) I wish PBS could air YGG episodes. It's similar in ways to the 90s Zoom. - Hannah Super Why is dumb. I watched it on Tiny Pop the other day and it was horrible. The CGI looks like an unlicensed Pixar movie Knockoff (Ratatoing, The Littlest Cars, Kiara the Brave). I hate Video Brinquedo! But it supposedly makes money, and it must've been cheap to acquire, as it was produced in Canada and they already got Canadian TV tax credit for it (Someone from Canada has to fill me in about that). I have the same problem with it I have with Barney, Caillou, and Dora... basically the whole "Kids like Superheroes" bit, so they wind up making a disturbingly repressive toned down babyfied version of them. Come on... they have Marvel Hero diapers now, and even toddlers know now that super heroes punch things. I still don't even GET the super hero ghetto of the show, actually. Seems they could have been anything. Among other things, I still find the tone of the show and shows like it BEYOND patronizing. I swear, PBS was on a rush to get rid of Zoom in 2005, but it wasn't entirely their fault. One of the most depressing things I've seen was the Season 7 going up to get the Emmy for outstanding whatever that Zoom won and basically pleading for someone to fund them. Worst part is, I haven't even seen it on our PBS stations in years before that. PBS Kids now wants shows made to sell toys, and everyone watches cable garbage anyway (Gabba was not made to sell toys ... just focused on itself). PBS is struggling, and it's mainly due to funding problems, but mostly their will to be competitive with regular cable channels that people can actually watch. If there was one show that caused Sesame Street to dumb itself down, it would be Dora. You know that loud slow talking "I need your help with something that I can easily do myself!" - Rebecca I couldn't get into Teletubbies...but you know what show is now one of my favorites and has commanded my attention? Tweenies. Seriously. I know, it's a live-action dance show from the UK, but there's something magical about it to me. Sadly it seems like they redubbed the British voices out of it for the American audience, lol Balamory is on a whole other plane of awesomeness really. I remember watching it on Playhouse Disney for years I kept telling you to check it out, so I'm glad you're into it. I hadn't seen Gabba in some time. I noticed the Gabba releases were six bucks each at Toys R Us, so I picked one up (Bedtime) and I felt the magic all over again (though sadly there's only 4 episodes). It doesn't matter if you're 2 years old or 32 like you, you just instinctively want to sing and dance along with the characters on the show. Not many characters bring out that side of me. But to me Gabba is such an awesome magical show, I'm hoping like you that they finally begin re-airing all the seasons on a cable channel. I mean, its not like it feels at all dated...looks like it coulda been filmed yesterday. -David I have no idea how anyone can like the newer generation. What's that one nightmarish looking kids show with the mutant teletubbie ball things? Oh gosh, there's so many nightmarish kids shows out there! Boohbah? That thing was a TITANIC failure. And I mean that in the boat, not just the size. I remember Target UK having shelves and shelves of them for deep discount clearance and they STILL didn't move. I will say the educational shows for older kids have done nothing short of improved. WordWorld is one of the best written shows for kid's I've seen... Andy's Wild Adventures has been amazing the three episodes I've seen... really, I HATE nature shows, especially the garbage ones they run at 3 Am Sundays to fulfill an FCC requirement, but Andy Day has ALWAYS made science and nature shows so magical and fun, be it Andy's Secret Hideout, or Andy's Baby Animals. Even Charlie and Lola is beyond amazing, and that's for pre-schoolers. I'm glad to see the weak junk outnumbered.... but Barney's an immovable mountain of mediocrity and Super WHY! (not a CBeebies show) just... it's just unpleasant on every level. But other than that, Teletubbies is STILL on the air today when it comes to CBeebies, In the Night Garden's only got one odd timeslot in the middle of the night on the supplementary CBeebies. Seems things ARE moving in the right direction there. - Rebecca I was having a conversation with someone from PBS about this in 2010, who didn't see why I had issues with modern day Sesame Street. I tried to explain that according to research, Barney made Sesame Street change its format and dumb itself down in 1993. She said Barney was over now though due to a lack of funding, but Sesame Street was still going strong. Well, it may still be on the air, but Sesame Street is far from going strong, in my opinion. Barney may be gone but I think the wrath of the purple dinosaur may be felt for quite awhile, heh. Not saying there's no hope, but it will take time. I saw Super WHY! on Sprout in 2011, and it had HORRIBLE 2D and 3D animation. We need YGG! �� - Delaney Well, to be honest, Barney hit them hard in the early 90's... it's Blues Clues and Dora that REALLY warped 'em good lately. And every time they try to switch things back to normal, something comes up and they change everything over again> I know it, you know it, the people working on the show know it. They desperately wanted to bring the show back to what it was, at least pre-season 30 standards, but they just couldn't and changed things over again... Oh, and Teletubbies was ONLY popular because of the late Jerry Falwell Sr. saying that Tinky-Winky was gay. Seriously, what WAS that stuff? But back to the subject at hand, there is no call for Gabba to just be tossed in a corner. I still think it could play today, but the problem is where? It was, as David said, a joint venture between The Magic Store, TattieMoon, W!ldBrain, and Nickelodeon, and I dunno if Nick would be all that willing to let it out to another channel (cough UniKids cough cough). Really, air that right next to the new Where's Waldo programme... would fit perfectly. - Rebecca I think for whatever reason, the powers that be at Nick would want to keep Gabba geared toward an early developmental audience(3-6 years old) Balamory if I recall was the same age range. I am still tickled beige for the existence of Universal Kids (not Sprout), even though I phoned, mailed, and contacted UniKids about bringing back Sprout. Having grown up watching Balamory despite rarely being able to see it due to not having premium cable...now that virtually everyone has cable countless kids can be exposed to it. The greatness of Universal Kids is that it seems to be a virtual celebration of DreamWorks. Be it All Hail King Julien or DinoTrux, or Dragons. Even the new Noddy. Gabba would simply be perfect right where it was originally: On Nickelodeon or the Nick Jr. 24/7 channel. Though most perfect would be PBS. Call me crazy, but I kind of like the Secret Museum and some of the other newer PBS kids shows. There is a simplicity that like Teletubbies and Boohbah, I find trippy. That's why I liked Balamory and Woolly and Tig so much. I think the only cheap-o cgi kids show I ever liked was Dive Olly Dive. - David Oh yeah, Xavier and the Secret Museum's amazing too. PBS is making strides with really good kid's programming, but Super WHY! was a step backwards, and even with an after-Sesame-Street death slot, the fact they desperately cling on to Pinkalicious and Peteriffic is nothing short of sad. I'm half and half on the Cat in the Hat cartoon, though. I love Martin Short's interpretation of the character, and I like the things and the fish... but it's those annoying kids I don't like, the show is dreadfully repetitive (down to singing the same Off We Go song with the same animation twice in a half hour), and the flat Flash animation with fixed poses. But there are strides in better kiddy programming. I can't wait till they disprove the Dora/Blue modual of educational kid's TV. - Rebecca Getting back to Gabba and its discontinuation, I wondering what made "Be Safe with Yo Gabba Gabba" have only 26 short episodes. Sure, it may have not been as insanely awesome as the original show, but even before I got fully interested in it again, I enjoyed watching it when I got the chance. I thought the idea of them teaching safety lessons was neat. �� I'm in process of create a YGG group with someone on DeviantArt. I was planning on talking about the safety shorts in a journal at some point, but hardly anything comes up when I search for it. It feels as if it never happened. �� - Hallee I kinda like this show, but I agree with you on with the kids and the animation. I was recently watching an episode where Sally and Nick were learning about hibernation from a black bear named Boris. They made them sound so clueless when they asked Boris questions like if he brushes his teeth or washes his face before he goes to sleep. I couldn't help but be bothered by that. It's like when Kai-Lan acts as if she has no idea why her friends get upset, when usually she's right there during what was happening. I know people do this to make the younger viewers more observant, but there's another way of doing it that won't make the characters seem so oblivious. Hopefully the animation will improve in the next season. When it comes to Flash, I prefer the fluidness Foster's used to have. I truly wanted to like this show ever since I heard of it. I do, but it just isn't as watchable on a daily basis as it could be. Martin Short acts the heck out of the role, giving a wonderful exuberance that makes him the perfect Cat in the Hat. I have a bug with the fish not being all that resistant, but I guess he warmed up to the Cat over time. Even love how they handle the Things. But the kids with no personality (one should be a lot more reluctant, almost Josie Jump-ish about flying off to places) and the repetitiveness of using the same song and transformation sequence for 3 minutes of every episode just takes a toll on the rewatchability factor. Seems like next season, they should get someone in saying "We don't NEED to have them sing off to adventure every episode, and we could just quickly cut to wherever they're going instead." Sid the science kid does sing the same songs and has the same structure every episode, sure. but he only does it once in a half hour. I could imagine Moomy going, "Okay... they're singing that song for the hundredth time, and I can't take it anymore" and changing the channel. Plus, much like the books they're sort of based on, next season they should move onto other scientific topics besides animals in nature. It has a Magic School Bus feel to it, and I'm sure kids would like to see the human body at work or something like that. As for the animation, it looks lazy. There's a LOT of motion tweening shortcuts, and you rarely see anyone move from a 3/4th angle. Essentially, it looks like you're staring at the same drawing moving. I agree, Fosters did magic with 2D computer animation, even The Mr. Men Show. It's a tool that makes animation easier, but that shouldn't be an excuse to make everything look like 1990's internet videos. Internet videos today have a LOT more movement. - Rebecca I bring this up, as I kind of long for the more simpler days. Gabba and Balamory certainly symbolize this. Old 80's and early 90's arcade and console games symbolize this. I fear where we're headed, and especially what kids will be like the more and more everything gets so complex. A part of me welcomes change and technology, another part of me worries where we as a society are headed. The problem with technology is that it makes things so much easier and simpler, that it winds up killing a lot of fun stuff that becomes obsolete in the process. Arcades, television (you cannot lie down in bed and use a computer if you're having trouble sleeping but are too woozy to get up), stuff like that. Sure, there are things that are better, but I'd rather go to an arcade and play a whole bunch of creaky old arcade machines than to just download roms, where I can save and load state abusively. And kids that are really little... there's no way I'd give them an iPad or iPhone. They need to watch regular TV. And again, that's where Gabba and stuff comes in. The fact of the matter is, we're too reliant on everything, and frankly, that's also why we're all a lot bigger than we should be for one thing. And there's such a social scene we're missing in NOT going to movie theaters and boo-ing the trailers that suck, or going to arcades and having people hand you quarters to desperately finish a game. Sure, we have all this stuff to let us "talk" to each other here, but even someone like me who's a complete wallflower thinks this is impersonal. Technology can make things obsolete, yes... but I really think things need to co-exist and sit side by side. E-readers should NEVER replace real books and libraries, Netflix should never replace movie theaters, X-Box downloads shouldn't replace arcades. You ever get a hundred tickets from an X-Box to win a plastic army man? I'm torn on this. Obviously I miss the media I grew up with and enjoy the nostalgic feelings they bring me. But on the other hand I've formed my own pleasant memories with today's technology as well and I imagine today's kids will too. - Megan The things I like about Gabba that most other shows just don't have: * It doesn't try to be hip and cool, it just is. * The repetitive elements, that such educational shows must have, are totally rad rather than grating. * It's not an LSD or acid program. * It's a simple program with simple themes, but doesn't talk down to its audience. * The expert guest star handling can be complex, but it comes off seamlessly. * In a relaxed way, they inspire kids to be hip-hop singers without being preachy. ____ I remember a critic once claimed that Gabba didn't teach responsibility because DJ Lance never went to a day job in order to afford Gabbaland, but childcare was Plex's job. It's one of the most important jobs there is! Maybe the Gabba Gang should have sung a song to that critic to explain things to them, however I kind of liked how none of that had to be explained. It didn't need to be burdened with heavy back story. Sesame Street doesn't have that. I hope they bring DJ Lance, Muno, Plex, Foofa, Toodee, and Brobee back in some capacity someday. You know some critics think WAY too much about these things, lol �� - Gracie Well, we live in an ultra pc world now. The "ZOOM: Back to the 70s" DVD has a disclaimer, because that "City Child" shows real kids playing in the real ghetto of Boston. Neither did Geoffrey Hayes or Justin Fletcher. Having the show IS the job they both have, yes. Was this a television critic or some child's advocate that reads FAAAAR too into things and tears everything with a personality down? That was indeed the height of inexcusability. �� That, and it doesn't fit today's obsessive compulsive Rainman-esque needs that have yet to be disproved by actual child psychologists. Really... the disclaimer should have said: This was made SPECIFICALLY to satiate the angry older fan base that kept hounding us until we gave them this. Please, do not buy it as a substitute for raising you 2 month old and whine about it with negative reviews on amazon. REALLY.... have you read those reviews? Like they didn't get the point. - Rebecca That, and it doesn't fit today's obsessive compulsive Rainman-esque needs that have yet to be disproved by actual child psychologists. Really... the disclaimer should have said: This was made SPECIFICALLY to satiate the angry older fan base that kept hounding us until we gave them this. Please, do not buy it as a substitute for raising you 2 month old and whine about it with negative reviews on amazon. REALLY.... have you read those reviews? Like they didn't get the point. I went to a live show (I don't remember going to a live show, but my dad told me I went to one). - Keeley It seems that most of us here share the same sentiment that I have about technology - and I thought I was the only one! I hate the notion that everybody has to now have a mobile phone, email etc, and that it is considered a requirement to be employed, to join something, to be a functional member of society. I hope that E-readers and iPads will never replace books, lest I set I out to destroy every one of those frogging things if it were to happen. Heck, I don't even like modern cars with all the superfluous wizz-bang gadgetry. It's infuriating to see toddlers in the supermarket sitting in a trolley playing with their parent's iphone. Technology is helpful in small doses, but the way we're going is ultimately only serving to make mankind a stupider, lazier race. Not only that, but all the rapid advancements in new technology and gadgets just further divides the classes. With the economy in the shape it's been for a good while now, enough people are struggling enough being able to afford shelter and food. Not everyone can be spending the kind of money it takes to have all these latest "essential gadgets" and get left behind if they don't. Myself, i'm still squeaking by with my webtv to access the net, a Tracfone, non-digital tv, dvd player, cds-tapes-records. That's pretty much the extent of gadgetry in my home - many of which are old and sometimes as in the case with the phone, held together with rubber bands! - Garrison I do get frustrated with how it's harder and harder to function with other people without embracing some kind of technology, some of which I frankly find untrustworthy. At the same time, as a shy person I admit there are times I do prefer to communicate with friends by texting, hehe. And I also imagine that when the phone was first invented, people complained about their new lack of privacy and inability to avoid annoying people ("Why didn't you return my call?" ). Puts things in perspective for me. �� I got rid of cable in 2008, and have never had the urge to get it since. I rarely, if ever watch tv and prefer instead to watch favorite shows in season box sets or download episodes(or stream em online) I did max out a card to get a top of the line computer when my old one died, but partly because the work I do is central to having a good computer. I have the highest commercial speed internet...but I have no interest in an iphone or droid, no interest in blu ray or 55" LED flat tvs. For people that want a cheap phone plan, I recommend Metro PCS if they are in your area. Unlimited talk and text. Now that most people prefer to text than call, I had to get that sort of plan. But DW, I hear ya. I miss the days when things were less complex. I fear what the future will bring! As if people arent already ADHD compartmentalized in their minds. Ha I wish it was 1998. - David It's a very eerie theory of why Gabba came to an end. It seems like in the past, Nick got what they wanted, complete control over the Gabbas. Now it seems like they don't wanna use the characters anymore, not even rerelease some the DVDs. �� - Rebecca I've mentioned that before... rereleasing DVD's... even the lame kiddy 4 episode one, reairing them... Seems that Gabba is from a bygone era where kid's programs didn't have to be mock interactive, and talk so patronizingly directly down to them. Again, there have been strides with Curious George and Wow Wow Wubbzy among others... why aren't Dora shows completely out of fashion yet? Now's as good a time as ever to bring Gabba back, at least as a line of toddler consumer products and home video. The characters have a hipster but still fun to be around personality. Dora is shrill and obnoxious, and I really don't see how being completely reliant on an imaginary audience makes her a good role model... nor do I see why everything has to take after that, even Mickey and Goofy. Wow! I used to watch this show all the time as a child!! i loved the crudx out of it! I even had toys, books, and DVDs of it. I haven't thought about it in years! thanks for reminding me of what great shows were on when I was younger, no offence, I think i'll go and look up an episode to see if I can remember anymore! No idea why it ended though... �� - Devon I used to watch this when I was a kid. I think I even had plush dolls of Muno and Brobee! I even appeared in the episode Find. I don't remember how much I liked the show as a kid, but I'd love to see it return to Nick Jr., since they have two other childhood shows I used to watch (Blue's Clues and Dora). Luckily, my library still has a ton of Gabba DVDs. And there are some DVDs if you look around, mostly about a specific theme (building a clubhouse, birthdays, super spies, families, etc). Also, on the Fresh Beat Band crossover episode, I think I saw it. - Garrison Alright, I may be abit late.. But... * Yo Gabba Gabba has been a BIG part of my childhood. * I try to own as much of the DVDs as possible.( Because some episodes you can't find ) But yes, I've always asked myself ( Why can't they reboot YGG? ) It's not impossible.. If no one knew this, the show was cancelled due to low ratings. But why can't they return Gabba? Their must be SOME reason why.. If Viacom is running out of money, they'd better reboot the show.. The show may be over.. But DJ Lance Rock and his friends will always last in our hearts! ( Let's just hope they made Gabba return!! )Category:Forums